Monkeys and Pickles
by kura86
Summary: Piccolo wants to train in the Hyperbolic time chamber to keep up with certain Saiyan warriors, but he is forced to do so with someone he dislikes very much, or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Chamber

Chapter 1: Enter the Chamber

"WHAT?!" Piccolo roared to , who remained stony faced as always not being impressed with the Nameks tantrum. "The Chamber received an upgrade thanks to Dende, it has been re-set, the gravity is more intense and the possible scenario's to train are endless now, however as a consequence one can not train alo-" "I Heard what you said the first time… Mr popo" Piccolo hissed interrupting the friendly keeper of the lookout. His fangs clicked together as he clenched his jaw, the muscles twitching occasionally. This was not possible… for a year with another person, and not just any person but that retched Saiyan woman Okara. He would have accepted it if it had been Gohan, but the boy already trained with his Father again and he deserved a break.

Grunting he clenched his fists together, his sharp nails cutting into the flesh of his palms, but the slight sting didn't bother him.

His keen sense of hearing picked up her arrival before he saw her. "Okara.." he spat her name as if it was a curse, he didn't even bother to turn around towards his source of annoyance.

"Now there is not reason to be so sour… Pickle" Okara said smirking, her dark brown tail slowly moving behind her. It was clear she was amused despite Piccolos hostile behavior.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the Namek snapped spittle leaving his mouth and fangs bared as he half turned towards the Saiyan menace. Okara held her hands up in a placating gesture, "Alright alright, now let's go" the young woman smirked.

Piccolo hmfed and turned again regaining his composure somewhat before moving towards the chamber, his white cape floating behind him, his posture still tense.

Okara looked at the retreating Namekian warrior and frowned a bit, dropping her arrogant attitude. "Mr. Popo, he's not going to kill me, is he?" the black haired, grey eyed woman asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Miss Okara, do not fret, Piccolo is really not that bad." He said friendly and gave the young woman a smile. "Also, should one of you pass to the otherworld during your time in the chamber the door will disappear and the one who survived will be stuck in limbo for all eternity" The keeper said. " oh.. and before I forget, I made sure the kitchen is re-stocked automatically. Saiyan appetite is something my cooking could not keep up with".

Okara gave a small smile, her face slightly flushing and waved "Alright thank you Mr. Popo, see you in a day.. or ..year".

"Keep a move on Okara!" she heard her companion for the next year shout. "Yeah yeah, don't lose an egg, jeez". Mr. Popo sweatdropped as he saw the two enter the room and the door close.

"Oh kami.. I do hope they manage to find a way to cooperate, those two are something else" he muttered.

Inside the chamber Okara moved to one of the beds and plopped down spreading her arms wide and snuggling into the pillows. "Mine" she said claiming the bed.

"tsk.. I have no need for a bed" Piccolo stated before moving towards the vast emptiness and began performing some simple kata's.

"You waste no time do you… can't we eat before? I'm hungry" Okara said smirking at the Nameks annoyed expression. "Do what you want Saiyan.. I am here to train, not eat". Okara shrugged and moved to the pantry selecting some meats and bread before settling down on the dining table.

Piccolo glared at the woman while warming up, at least she had some manners apposed to Goku eating, but still.. all the selfish woman could think of was eating. He would train, he would become stronger, so he wouldn't feel utterly useless if the earth was threatened.

**1 month later**

"Is that all you got Pickle? Come on I figured you could handle more then this!" Okara said taunting the other. She stood fierce in front of the Namek, powered up making her tail bristle slightly, the energy cackling around them as Piccolo was growling and staring at the woman. Both looked frazzled, their clothing torn at multiple places as both wore fabric-based outfits, Okara's looking similar to Goku's only a dark blue apposed to Orange, and not wearing a sigil of a master.

"I told you, to NOT call me that name!" he spat and powered up with a loud roar before pouncing at her using Image projection to confuse her. Okara blinked before receiving a knee to her gut as he appeared behind her. Gasping for air for a second, she quickly gathered her wits and twisted around using the ground as leverage before kicking the other into his face. Both jumped apart panting from the exertion.

Piccolo grunted and focused his energy "Multi form!' he shouted and before Okara knew it there were 4 piccolo's. All four moved forward to attack but they grinded to a halt when Okara lowered her guard " 4 of you..? Kinky piccolo, I didn't think you had it in you but I'm sure I can handle it" she said smirking.

"You uncouth, vile woman!" he snapped and quickly returned to his base form. "Yes yes…I'm incorrigible.. now let's eat I'm starving!" Okara said giving the other a smile before turning and moving towards the kitchen. Piccolo grunted his cheeks still violet from her remark, but he followed her nonetheless.

After the dinner with Piccolo only taking a glass of water, Okara stood up and stretched giving a satisfied little grunt as she felt her vertebrae pop. "hnn that feels good" She purred before relaxing again "I'm gonna relax some in the tub, see you later" she waved and turned around pretending not to have noticed the other staring at her when she stretched and mused at the others behavior. "_Nameks were A-sexual right..? or weren't they. Did they even have a gender? He seems to be male and I could have sworn he was staring at me.. but then again he might have been lost to his own thoughts again... oh well.. now for a nice hot bath.. hmm on second thought, a shower is better to wash off the sweat" _ she mused and changed course.

Piccolo stared at the table, what was he thinking.. why was he staring at her when she stretched? And even worse, why was he feeling a stirring in his groin, he couldn't be attracted to her, she was an arrogant Saiyan. It was like liking Vegeta. No, he quickly corrected himself. It wasn't like liking Vegeta at all, there was more to Okara, after all she had saved several of the Z-fighters lives several times and wasn't being an arrogance twat about it. Ever since she arrived a few years after the whole Frieza situation she had been a valuable asset as a fighter. Though he wouldn't be quick to admit it, after all the woman WAS a Saiyin and despite being not as arrogant as the prince, she could be ten times as aggravating. Calling him names and making "green" jokes. "tsk.." he spat and moved towards the showers still deep in thought at his own response to the woman.

Walking in the showers he had already made his Gi disappear, hearing the showers run already and a nice hot temperature inside the large cabin made him smile. Sweet Dende and thought about everything, even automatic showers, but it was then that he realized that wasn't the case, and that he was right in front of a very naked Saiyan woman. "Aaiii Piccolo, what are you doing here?!" she screamed as she was washing the suds out of her hair. "Crap it stings!" she hissed as the shampoo hit her eyes.

Piccolo was however frozen on the spot. His mind couldn't process the situation. She was supposed to be taking a bath, not shower. Why was she here? Why was she naked! Well that last one was pretty obvious. His obsidian eyes scanned over her frame as she was furiously rubbing her eyes to get the shampoo out. Her body glistened with the shampoo and water and a delicious minty fragrance hit his nose. He instantly recognized the smell as her signature smell, only this time it was much more potent.

She was very toned, which was to be expected and her chest was full and firm, like two ripe fruits. He could vaguely feel that stirring in his groin again and he could feel his mouth salivating slightly, the desire to taste those fruits, to bite and lick and suck at them until she keened in pleasure. Clenching his fangs together to resist the urge to bite into something he moved his eyes down towards her center which was neatly trimmed, and he could smell her, oh kami the scent.

Despite what people thought he wasn't A-sexual, and he had chosen a male gender to represent his being and that choice came with the full package.

Okara finally managed to rinse the shampoo out of her eyes and regained her vision in time to catch the Namek staring at her. She wanted to shout something obscene, insult him, blast his face off, whatever would be an appropriate response to a man suddenly standing in your shower, naked. But she couldn't, her grey eyes swiftly moving down the others broad muscular chest and abdomen before moving down confirming her earlier questions. He was definitely male and the proof of that was pointing straight up at her.

She slowly moved her tail side to side, her subconscious recognizing a potential mate and her heartrate picked up, but this time not because she was surprised.

The wall of pheromones hit Piccolo like a ton of bricks. He too was panting like he had been fighting for hours on end. Taking a step forward towards the woman he reached out to her with one hand but then he suddenly shook his head as if he was trying to clear his head and cursed before swiftly turning around and practically fleeing from the shower shouting something about fickle females changing their minds all the time.

Okara leant back against the wall, her knees shaking a bit. Dear kami what just happened, did they almost..?" snarling Okara quickly hit the cold shower tab and bit on her lip to contain the screech threatening to burst out, her tail lashing out in protest.


	2. Chapter 2: Third month

**Chapter 2: Third month**

The two had pretended nothing had happened. Training, eating, sleeping.. or in piccolo's case, meditating mostly but as time moved along, they couldn't help but feel something shifted. Okara no longer insulted the other as much with green jokes, and he noticed that he was avoiding her more and more.

Then when the fourth month arrived Okara had enough. "Alright Piccolo, spill the beans.. and no that was not intended as a green joke" she said exasperated while plopping down on one of the dining table chairs. "There are no beans to spill Okara, I train, you train, we get stronger, that's it" he grunted his eyes still closed and his arms and legs folded as he hovered and attempted to meditate.

"Well clearly there are, because ever since you walked in on me in the shower you've been acting strange, I mean come on, its no big deal!" she said putting her head on her hand as she leant on the table. She couldn't understand why it had to be so complicated, she just wanted to get stronger and honestly bond a little with the quiet warrior. From when she met him the first time up until now she had always found him interesting and her body had recognized him as a potential mate. Saiyan's recognized strength, not race.

"Drop it Okara.." he grunted his tone laced with warning. "No I won't -drop it- Piccolo! We need to get stronger, but we need to work together, and it won't work if you are acting like a fucking prude because you saw some boobs!" She snapped and stood up, the action flinging the chair back and her tail lashing angrily behind her.

Piccolo tensed and curled into himself somewhat, his arms tightening in front of his chest in an attempt to control himself. "You have no idea what you are talking about insolent, vile, woman! I am NOT a prude, I'm just not interested in a woman like you!" He growled.

For two seconds or so it was bliss, the silence was enjoyable, and Piccolo was sure he was successful in veering her off when she spoke up.

"That's not what your cucumber thought… pickle" came the playful sneer like jab. The Namek snapped his eyes open and fired a Ki-beam towards Okara, who dodged and laughed almost hysterically as she disappeared into the void full speed with a very angry Namek hot on her heels.

**6 months in the chamber. **

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" came the desperate, heart wrenching sound from the void snapping Piccolo our of his trance. "Okara?" he called out worriedly. The void was filled in flames, everything seemed to be on fire. "Okara!" he shouted over the flames, when he received no response he powered up and raced trough the void to find her and despite his rational thought that losing her would mean that he would be locked in the Chamber, there was a voice in the back of his head urging him on for a different reason.

Okara was in the middle of the firestorm, her legs were shaking, and the fire was licking at her boots. " It..Its not my fault, its not!" she shouted before releasing her Ki, the brilliant golden light temporarily expelling the flames before they returned full force.

"_You could have saved them had you been strong enough, but you weren't, you were weak.. shipped off to another planet as one of the weaklings, had you been strong enough you could have protected your family.. your king."_ An eerie lizard like voice spoke in her mind.

"No! I was just a baby, I couldn't have prevented it, you lie!" She roared over the flames grabbing her head.

"_By the time I attacked and destroyed your puny planet you were old enough to have protected them.. you will never be good enough, train all you like little girl but you will never be strong enough!"_

Okara shook her head in anger and powered up more, her voice hoarse from screaming. "Your not real…Goku killed you!" she spat and took a more powerful pose charging for her special attack as she glared at the figure in front of her.. Frieza..

"Special Flash Cannon!" she roared and as she was about to fire she suddenly saw the frieza image disappear and Piccolo appear.

"NO!" Okara cried out as she released the energy, but at the last second, she managed to change her position and move the blast away from the Namek. The flames abided instantly as Okara collapsed from the strain.

Piccolo thought for a second that everything was over, there was no way he could dodge that blast and prepared to try and block it, it however whizzed right past him scorching his shoulder slightly but doing no further damage as the energy was absorbed by the room.

'Okara." He grunted preparing to berate her, but his annoyance disappeared as the woman in front of him collapsed. Panic gripped him for a second, but he soon sensed her ki was still strong. Calming his mind he moved towards the unconscious woman and picked her up, carrying her back to the station bridal style. He was surprised how light she seemed. Pressing her against his chest he decided to ignore the warm feeling spreading trough his body as he felt her small warm breaths touch his skin.

"Like a true stubborn Saiyan fighting until you can't even stand anymore" the Namekian muttered almost gently as he moved towards her bed and placing her down. Grabbing a cold cloth, he returned to her and placed it on her forehead. His hand wandering towards her black locks. Her hair was so soft, not coarse like Gohans but just as thick. He allowed himself a reprieve by looking at her relaxed face, she was quite beautiful he had to admit. When she was not running her rude little mouth everywhere. Snickering he recalled one of her last discussions he had with her, Okara had called him a prude once again and it had taken quite a lot out of him not to show her exactly how much of a "prude" he truly was. He yawned and shook his head hoping to clear it.

preparing to move away he stopped when his hand was grasped. "Don't go' came the uncharacteristically soft mutter from the normally loud-mouthed woman. " I.." he spoke and paused. " What do you need?" Piccolo asked after a moment of hesitation. "You" came the short reply and a small tug on his hand was all that was required to break his iron resolve. Stretching out on the bed he expected the woman to be asleep but when he gazed at her face he saw two bright grey eyes peering back at him. "Okara i.." he began but the woman shushed him. "Not now Piccolo, no more fighting it" she muttered and wrapped a leg around his, her tail curling around his leg to pull him closer.

Piccolo's mouth went dry as they moved closer, their noses now brushing and breath intermingling. Okara could feel his antennae brush the top of her head and she briefly wondered if they were sensitive like her tail. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, their lips touched. His tongue attentively brushing Okara's lips and then when access was granted, and he tasted her he couldn't hold himself back. Pushing her on her back he settled between her legs, allowing Okara to wrap them around his waist.

Panting he rose up and grinded against her core, both still fully clothed. The pleasure that shot trough his system was pure bliss. "Piccolo" she groaned and moved a hand behind his head pulling him closer. He initially thought she would go for another kiss, but he couldn't stop a moan from escaping when he felt something warm encase one of his antennae. "_was she…oh kami she was, she's sucking on them, licking them.. hnnh.. how did she know" _

He was about to lose himself completely when he suddenly felt like he was pulled back by an unknown force. Eyes shooting open wide he gasped and leaned back instinctively, his back hitting the chair he was still sitting on, body ready for a battle that wasn't there. _" What… had everything been a dream?"_. A hand lightly shaking moved to the Antennae she had pleasured and rubbed it, it felt cold and dry making him shudder lightly. "_It had been a dream, thank kami"_ he thought relieved, but then he looked down he saw that another part of his anatomy had other thoughts. Pressing his palm down on it to alleviate some of the pressure he bit his lower lip to stifle a moan, the fang cutting into the skin. Looking down at a still sleeping Okara he frowned as he saw her breath and heartrate were also faster then normal, was she running a fever?

"Hn… piccolo..oh kami right there" she moaned and grasped the pillow biting down on it. Her face was flushed, and her body oozed the pheromones he was trying to ignore these past months. The Namekian warrior froze and realization washed over him. They had somehow connected on a mental plain and shared a dream, this would explain why it felt so real! Curses, she could not find out that he had shared the dream, her dream.. his.. whatever! He had to collect himself before she woke up.

Backing away from her he decided a cold shower would help him along with some hours of deep meditation. The dream could not be reality, he couldn't allow himself to fall for a Saiyan, or anyone else for that matter. No.. he was destined to be alone as the day he landed on Earth as Kami.


	3. Chapter 3: The Eigth Month

**Chapter 3: The Eight month**

Okara was nearly inhaling her steak and ham, normally she had good dining manners but right now hunger took over making her put Goku to shame. Piccolo sweat dropped as he ate some of the Broccoli in front of him. "You know, you might die because you choke on a bone or something" He muttered while taking a bite. "Disgusting" he growled as the woman in front of him mumbled something losing some food in the process.

Abruptly leaving the table Piccolo turned to train, his cape nearly smacking Okara in the face. "Hey, watch it Green bean!" she snapped annoyed. "What did you call me?!" The Namekian roared turning and fangs bared. "Honestly, such big ears but still terrible hearing, I called you Green bean you stuck up Namek!" she hissed standing up, her ki cracked around her making her long hair stand up on end.

"You are as primitive as your monkey ancestors, in fact, I am convinced there is no difference at all!" Piccolo snarled. Okara's eyes went big for a second and she dropped the ham she was eating, her tail lashing angerly behind her. "You take that back! I am NOT a monkey!" She hissed.

Piccolo smirked" oh, hit a nerve did i? I'm surprised you got the joke, with your little monkey brain and all." He said closing his eyes, an arrogant smirk on his face.

Okara roared and powered up giving Piccolo only a second to respond before the woman came barreling into him. The both of them flew into the empty void smacking into the floor as Okara attacked him full force, her small fists ramming into the other hitting him wherever she could.

Piccolo grunted as she landed a few direct hits before he recovered and struck back hitting her straight on her jaw. Okara grunted but didn't back off as she usually would, she moved to the side, opened her mouth and bit down in Piccolos arm, the sharp fangs easily breaching the war touched skin.

Okara could taste the others blood and reveled in the roar of pain Piccolo uttered. How dare he, how dare he call her what those tyrants had called her all her life, treating her like a mere animal! She pulled back and was prepared to bite again when Piccolo grabbed her arms and pushed her back before flying off.

The two kept up a brutal pace of punching, kicking and biting until they were both exhausted. Springing apart Okara was panting, blood running over several places on her body. She was clutching her arm where Piccolo had returned the favor of the bite.

"Okara, time to stop this madness, at this rate we will kill each other" Piccolo grunted between breaths. But the young Saiyan woman didn't seem to hear him. She charged him with a mighty shout and the Namekian moved forward as well, but this time he swiped his leg underneath Okara, effectively tackling her to the ground using his bodyweight to trap her down.

Okara kept struggling and tried to wiggle free. "Let me go you..jerk!" she shouted. It was clear she was at the end and couldn't fight anymore but she refused to give up. Piccolo decided that the best course of action was to restrain the spit fire until she would tire herself out and give up.

Grunting he pressed his hips against hers and braced himself while grasping the woman's arms by the wrists pushing them over her head making her arch up against him. He didn't fully comprehend the position they were in until Okara suddenly stilled completely. He let out a relieved sigh as he wasn't sure how much longer he could press her down when he noticed the instant change. Looking down at her face he saw that her eyes had gotten big as saucers, it took about a full second to notice why she had frozen. They were pressed closely on every part of their body's, including a certain part of his anatomy that decided to come and play.

Okara stilled when she suddenly realized their position, she was still panting wildly but she was convinced she felt something near her groin, something that wasn't present a minute ago. Flushing a bit, she looked up at the handsome Namek who seemed as exhausted as her. She had to admit, the other had a lot of strength and could keep up with her little group of kin, in the past she had never believed a Namek would be able to even come close to their strength as by Nature they were a peace-loving kind. However, Piccolo had a different background she knew. Staring at the other she noticed he too now realized why she stopped. A purple hue graced piccolos cheekbones and his obsidian eyes shifted to her lips and before she could think about what was about to happen the Namek moved forward and connected their mouths in a passionate, punishing kiss.

Okara gasped and with that action granted Piccolo access to her mouth, she met his strong muscle with her own and both battled for Dominance. To her surprise she submitted and allowed his warm tongue to slide and twirl around her own. Her fangs gently nipped his bottom lip when he pulled back enticing a delicious growl from the Namekian. Grinding his hips against her in a slow but powerful movement Okara couldn't help but spread her legs for the other in submission.

"That's right.. submit to me" he growled hotly in her ear. Okara released a whimper and bared her neck to him only enticing the warrior more. He felt the urge to bite her, claim her as his own. The thought even made him salivate and his fangs itched but he resisted knowing this wasn't the right moment. Instead he nibbled on her lower lip and then sucked it into his mouth, running his tongue over it.

" R..release me, kami piccolo please I..i want to touch you" she pleaded panting. Piccolo paused and looked at the woman underneath him. She looked like a mess, blood in her hair matting it, bruises started to form from their fight, her pupils dilated because of the lust she was feeling. He could smell those cursed pheromones, they were so damn potent.

He did release her but it was meant to take his distance and calm her, but she pulled him closer once more and claimed his lips. "Fuck me piccolo, please" she whined. He couldn't stop himself even if Goku would IT right into the chamber. "I will not fuck you here while we are bloody and dirty..i do have something else that will please you" he rumbled in his dark voice. There was a noise of protest from the woman underneath him but that was drowned quickly as a wave of pleasure washed over her. What did he do? She wondered trough her haze.

"Make no mistake… I WILL fuck you, I will make you beg for it and then I will pleasure you so much you will want no other ever again" he growled possessively. "But for now.. this will have to suffice. .NNh.."

Grinding his clothed hard cock against her center he smirked as he could smell her arousal. "all ready for me, though I will have to ..ah.. prepare you to take all of me" he chuckled before biting own lip and throwing his head back, the pleasure now reaching its peak as he climaxed. His cock pulsing as fluids released in his gi, the pleasure he felt shooting trough Okara like lightning though the mental connection he had opened between them.

Okara shouted as she arched up and reached her climax as well, her nails scratching the others back as she desperately tried to pull him closer.

After the white-hot pleasure faded and the two were on top of each other still panting and slowly returning to the land of the living Okara spoke up "What was that?" she asked seeming to be quite impressed with the whole situation. Never did she expect the other to be so wild, dominant and passionate. She took back all her words about him being a prude, that was most definitely not the case.

Piccolo took a few seconds to answer and he rolled off the woman, worried he might crush her in his exhaustion. " I.. don't know what came over me" he stated carefully worried for the rejection that would surely come. He was convinced she wouldn't be attracted to…wel.. him. So he braced himself for it. "Well I do hope I can entice you to do it again" she chuckled.

"You do?" he asked looking sideways to the woman. "Fuck yes, that was by far the best orgasm I ever had! You are sexy as hell Piccolo surely you realize that." This time the Namekian blushed up until the tips of his ears as he recalled the situation and remembered the words he had spoken.

Feeling awkward he shifted a bit and rolled on his side looking Okara over "C 'mere" he muttered relaxing a bit now that he realized she wouldn't ridicule him. He spent his awake life being treated like a freak, that's why he always wore the turban, his resemblance to his Sire still struck fear and hate into people's hearts. Sitting up he pulled a now sitting Okara to him, she looked up at him curiously. Okara didn't have to wait long as he gently grasped the arm he had bitten and moved his mouth towards it, his saliva covered tongue came out and contacted the bite wound. He slowly dragged his tongue over the wound lapping at the blood and the puncture holes he had made, the taste of her skin made him salivate more and he felt another bolt of lust shooting trough his body, but he managed to suppress it. There was something about this woman that made him lose his cool.

Okara just blinked stupidly as she saw the other clean her wound with his tongue. This was something Saiyan's would do to each other after a heavy sparring session. Vegeta had done this once to her and she to him but there was no erotic thought process or feeling behind it. This felt completely different, tender almost. She was positioned between Piccolos legs, so she turned slightly so she could also reach the bitemark she made in the others arm and repeated his action. The delicious lapping of his tongue on her skin stopped for a second before resuming and she could feel the pain receding. Did Namekian saliva have healing properties? She knew her's didn't, but it was more meant for comfort.

Piccolo stopped for a second to look at her and smirked lightly at seeing her cleaning him up, it should have disgusted him, but it didn't, it felt natural. "I don't think I've even seen you abandon your food for a spar" he grunted before continuing her other arm. The tongue on his skin froze and he thought he had ruined their moment but then he heard her speak up. "I've been called Monkey most of my life, the tyrants that held me captive for years treated me like nothing more then an animal, a slave to do their bidding" she said and tensed up a bit but quickly relaxed as Piccolo gently raked his claws over her back.

"I lost my temper, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have let it get to me, I know your not the same" she said softly. Piccolo frowned, this was the first time EVER since he met Okara that he heard her apologize for anything. He felt a stab of guilt because of the words he's said, "_You are as primitive as your monkey ancestors, in fact, I am convinced there is no difference at all"._

"I should not have said what I said, for that I owe you an apology, I too have been ridiculed for as long as I can recall because of what my Sire has done in the past. "he growled "I am Sorry as well" he uttered clumsily, not being used to apologize for something.

Okara remembered the story of King piccolo, and how Piccolo Jr was born. "I will tone down on the green jokes" she merely said. Piccolo nodded in understanding.

"Right, let's call it a day, I believe there is a ham calling your name" he said standing up and holding out his hand for Okara to take.

Okara looked up and smirked "Yes, I do believe I can hear it calling me" she said with a snicker before taking his hand and allowing the other to pull her up. She "accidentally" landed against his chest and smirked up at him "What big muscles you have" Okara purred teasingly. "Don't start woman, we need to get cleared up and rest" he growled but buried is face into her neck regardless taking a deep breath inhaling her delicious minty scent before taking off to the showers whilst Okara re-heated her ham for a late dinner.


	4. Chapter 4: The Last month

**Chapter 4: The last month**

"Hnnhg… woman what are you do-"Piccolo grunted but got cut off by Okara as she took his hard member in her mouth, her tongue gliding over the tip and down to the ridges of his cock as she tasted the pre-fluids dripping out of the slit. His hands buried into her hair as he guided her over his length, he knew by now that he didn't need to be careful. Okara was perfectly capable of telling him off if he went to far. She looked up at him with big innocent like eyes but he knew better, the crafty little bitch knew exactly what she was doing. "Deeper" he just ordered and smirked as Okara took almost everything in, she relaxed her throat making it possible for him to go deeper without her gagging. It was moments like this were Piccolo lost himself in the pleasure and the characteristics of his Sire sometimes took control. In the past few months Okara had verbally taken every bad word about him being a prude or inexperienced back.

"That's it… fuck yes, take it all" he hissed trough his teeth as he threw his head back closing his eyes for a second. Taking deep breaths to stop himself from climaxing already he glared down at the woman that was on her knees in front of him. "curse you for making me weak" he hissed almost lovingly before pushing in completely making Okara gag lightly around his cock, he ignored it and set a brutal pace, one of his claws moved to her throat and encased it lightly. He groaned as he felt his member slide in and out of her throat, he felt the barrier of the skin and that enticed him even more. "So vulnerable.. I could end you now and you would die happy wouldn't you" he grunted. Make you choke on my cock would be a good way to go hmm" he rumbled.

Okara moaned, the vibrations making the Namek above her hiss. She raked her teeth over the skin making him growl loudly and increase the depth, he then smirked and moved his fingers over her nose smirking down at her before pinching it closed allowing Okara to only gasp little amounts of oxygen between thrusts. "Let's see how durable you truly are Saiyan" he hissed and thrust in deeply before holding himself in place, effectively cutting off her airway. The contractions of her velvet throat around his cock was nearly his undoing but he knew he had to hold on.

Okara's eyes started to water and saliva was dribbling trough the corners of her mouth, but she couldn't care less, she loved it when the normally reserved Namek took control like this.

Piccolo rocked his hips a bit more, forcing himself deeper until her nose touched his pubic bone. "that's it my delicious pet, take it all.. you are lucky I can't leave this room without .. I would love to feel your throat spasm around my cock as your body fights for survival but alas… perhaps when we leave this room hm we can see how far we can go", I can always wish you back. uuhn!" he grunted as he pulled back some allowing Okara to take in some oxygen before thrusting back in hard.

He kept this up until he was sure the woman would soon pass out before he released her. "On your hands and knees on the bed" he ordered. Okara soon found out that Piccolo's orders were short and effective, much like in battle. And she loved his dominant sadistic side, it was a perfect way of release from the chaos that was the normal world where they didn't truly feel like belonging.

Okara was still gasping for breath as she obeyed his command raising her ass in the air and lifting her tail up high as she waived it.

"hmm you are certainly eager.. I am pleased you obey my orders so swiftly, you deserve a reward don't you think?" he purred and before Okara could reply he gave out a grunt as his ki peaked swiftly, his frame glowing. "Multi form!" he shouted smirking and within a second there were two Piccolos grinning at her.

"Oh kami" she uttered and prepared to turn around and say it was too much but one of the piccolos had silenced her by grabbing her from behind and pulling her back against his hard chest. She felt the hard cock twitch against her sopping core and bit her lip "Sire..i don't know if I can take it" she whimpered submissively.

The Piccolo in front of her growled at the title, even though he was not his father, the title Sire or Master still did something deep inside of him. It pleased him greatly and while normally he would feel embarrassed by someone calling him that, in this situation it only edged him on.

"Well we will have to see won't we" he purred darkly and nodded to his counterpart who, in one swift movement entered her from behind. The hard and naturally lubricated cock thrusting deep inside her, her sphincter rhythmically clenching around the intrusion as it tried to push it out. "That's it my sweet, bare down" he growled in her ear as he mercilessly pushed trough despite her body's protests.

Okara felt the burning sting of the Piccolo behind her entering her backside without warning. She did as he asked and bore down, she felt the pressure reduce somewhat but not much as the Namek kept going deeper without allowing her time to adjust. But the pleasure that was accompanying it was knee buckling good. Her tail was mashed in between and with every thrust, the base of her tail was tapped hard by Piccolo's pubic bone and the painful pleasure of that was almost enough to make her Climax.

"Sire! I ah.. mercy" she pleaded with him. "Mercy? I know you can take more my sweet just relax and let it happen" the Piccolo in front of her crooned silkily before moving in front of her. He placed a claw on her chest and pushed her back against his counterpart who had fully entered her and was thrusting at a languid pace. "Ready or not.. I'm going to stuff you like a human Turkey" he smirked and positioned his cock at her center.

Okara could see the fluids dripping off Piccolos cock and she knew for a fact she too was dripping and ruining the bedding, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt Piccolo come closer and the tip of his cock breached her center. Once again, he didn't give her time to adjust and he entered her hard in just two thrusts.

Both Piccolos groaned as they felt each other with just the barrier of her internals between them. "You must be feeling full right?" he panted as both slowly thrusted inside of her in a slow but intense rhythm. Okara nodded and leant back against Piccolo's chest her whole body was trying to decide how to respond on the onslaught of stimuli. "This is nothing yet" he purred "are you ready for more?" he asked and Okara opened her eyes to look at the black shining ones in front of her. She could tell that despite the teasing tone, he was genuinely asking. They had established a safety word, but he would occasionally remind her of it. "Yes, kami yes I want more" she panted and braced herself for what he would do. Piccolo sniggered "of course you want more my greedy slut" he growled and began picking up the pase, with every thrust she could feel that his and his counterpart's cocks got slightly thicker and longer.

Feeling a sting of pain she cursed and shook her head "Piccolo I need more, don't be such a pussy!" she hissed wrapping her hands around Piccolo's shoulders. She could feel the Piccolo behind her smirk, he nipped her earlobe hard enough the bleed and grunted in her ear "Ask and you will receive... "before both cocks enlarged more. Okara never felt so full in her life, she was ruined forever thanks to her insanely skilled lover. He was certainly right their first encounter that she wouldn't want any other ever again.

" ah.. nngn. Piccolo, Sire, I.. I'm going to burst, I can't take any more" she said shaking her head wildly. "Let's test that shall we? I have one senzu bean with me so should you burst… I can fix you right up" he said with a cocky smirk as he continued to thrust inside that deliciously tight cavern.

And with those words he growled and powered up "Brace yourself!" he growled and with a grunt he expanded the width of his cock even more together with his counterpart. The sleeve of her colon and her vagina wrapping so tightly around their cocks that they had to increase their power to even move. "So damn tight.. I can feel you stretching to accommodate me.. I can feel the tiny rips inside you with every thrust, I can feel EVERYTHING" he roared as he thrusted harder inside the woman almost climaxing but holding off, he wouldn't climax until Okara did, and he was pushing her to the max making her hover over the edge using pain and pleasure as a catalyzer.

"You have a choice my dear one" he panted as he slowed down receiving a very annoyed grunt from the woman underneath him. "Either I increase one level more, and most likely rip your deliciously tight orifices as I can feel they are currently stretched almost at the max of their capacity… but as a reward I will make you climax harder then you have ever experienced in life and you have earned the right to please me as you desire for the rest of the time we are in this room." He calmly explained while languidly thrusting in and out of her, sometimes rotating his hips as he bottomed out.

"Or.. I allow you to climax now, but it will not be so glorious as the first option, I can assure you that.. also, it will be the last time we will have any sort of sexual contact while we are in this chamber, so now that you are aware of the options, tell me what your choice will be". Piccolo grunted as he continued his torturous slow pace.

Okara didn't even need to think about that one. A chance to do as she pleased to Piccolo without him refusing her heck yeah, he was going to regret that. "First option please Sire" she purred as her tail sneaked around her body to caress Piccolo's hip making the large man shudder.

Piccolo, oblivious of the repercussions of what he had suggested smirked and raked his black nails trough her hair grabbing it tightly and pulling her face to his mashing their lips together, their tongues clashing and wrestling before he pulled back. "Always rising to the occasion my dear Saiyan" He purred and prepared himself and his counterpart for the Grand-finale.

His hand moved from Okara's hair down to her neck, his large hand tightening around it, he could feel her pulse fluttering madly against his hand, knowing she trusted him with her life made him swell with pride, she was a suitable mate of that he was certain, now he hoped she would accept what he had planned for her.

Okara moaned as she felt Piccolos hand wrap around her throat loosely, she suspected she knew what he was planning, her core clenched in anticipation. She gazed in Piccolo's eyes and gently smiled as she gave him permission once more with her eyes. A year ago if someone would tell her she would be doing this with the stoic Namek she would have laughed, now she couldn't think of anything else, it felt normal, it felt right.. it felt like home.

Piccolo nodded and picked up the pace slightly and simultaneously tightening his hand around her throat, he could feel the muscles spasm as he started to squeeze. Licking his lips in anticipation he started to power up and prepare for the last "growth spurt", making eye contact with his counterpart to make sure he was ready as well he felt he was almost ready. "Hhnnnn almost ready, then you really get to feel my full glory.. of course, I can go further.. but that would kill you on the spot, not even a Senzu could fix you and we wouldn't want that now would we, at least.. not yet..i am serious when I spoke about feeling you spasm around my cock my dear".

Okara closed her eyes as he tightened his grip on her throat, the moan that was she was about to release was abruptly stopped because of the increasing pressure. She could still inhale but it was becoming difficult and her rapid breathing was coming out in raspy almost wheezing sounds. His talk about him ending her shouldn't have excited her so, but the fact that he had the power to do so and would revel in her passion while doing so triggered something so primal within her that she ignored her rational voice and allowed her instinct to take over.

"Ready? I will give you 10 seconds to back out of this Okara.. after the 10 seconds it will be too late for me to stop the process and you have no choice but to accept it, am I clear?" he purred in her ear, the velvet voice enough to make her core clench around him.

Okara tried to answer but the hand around her throat made it impossible. He smirked and loosened his grip some. "Y..yes Sire understood" she wheezed greedily gasping in oxygen. "Excellent, ahahah my sweet, Oxygen is for the weak" he berated her and tightened his grip again.

"10..9..8" he rumbled pushing in with every countdown. Okara's heartbeat picked up and she felt it slam against her ribcage. By Kami this was the hottest thing she ever experienced, fuck normality, this was her nirvana. "7..6..5" he continued almost casually.

She could feel his strength increasing, the Piccolo behind her mimicking his counterpart in front of her. "It's going to feel so good punishing you for being so disrespectful to your master, all those green jokes hnnn" the Piccolo behind her hissed in her ear as he bit down hard on it his hand joining the other Piccolo's grip on her throat. "Don't black out now.. what a waste that would be" he warned but tightened the grip to the point Okara's airflow was completely cut off.

"4…3..2" Piccolo hissed and closed his eyes for a second rolling his head back before making eye contact once more. "How gorgeous you look at my mercy" he moaned and thrust deep inside of her together with his counterpart. Okara could feel the tip breaching her uterus and the sharp pain heightened her pleasure, she wanted to scream but couldn't, her lunges were burning because of the lack of oxygen, her whole body tensing and muscles seizing together. "1….0" she heard as she saw black spots dancing in her vision.

Right when he had hit 0 both cocks she had deep inside expanded so much, she could feel everything inside and outside couldn't cope any longer. They both kept thrusting trough the expansion and the grip on her throat tightened for a second before they gave a final thrust, stilled deep inside her and released her throat.

The combination of the sudden rush of Oxygen, the feeling of the two Nameks Cumming deep inside her while they had torn her up inside and out caused Okara to plummet over the edge. She was sure she screamed, or maybe it was in her mind, she honestly couldn't tell anymore, the line between fantasy and the real world was blurred.

Piccolo snarled as he expanded inside of her, fuck this was amazing. How he had survived for so long without it he had no idea. He felt his counter part expand as well, following his moves and moaned. "ah..Okara! I can feel you, kami I can feel it, so exquisite!" he groaned and moved his mouth to her neck, gave the skin a long lick with his purple tongue and bit down hard, his fangs breaking skin.

Okara felt the bite and a second climax tore through her, she moved her mouth to his neck not even hesitating as she returned the favor of biting down. Lapping at the wound she shuddered and felt the Namek behind her disappear leaving her strangely empty.

Piccolo gave a few last thrusts reveling in the feeling before he too stilled and gathered the broken Saiyan in his arms. They were both taking in large breaths of air, their bodies trembling with the exertion. "You accepted" he panted in her ear.

Okara gave a smile, not having enough energy to even keep her eyes open" Yes or course I would accept, would be crazy to deny you" she whispered. Piccolo suddenly realized the situation they were in and gave a tender smile to the woman in his arms before grabbing the Senzu bean. "Here, you need it" he said in a calm baritone, already managing to control his breathing. Okara ate the bean without hesitation and a few seconds later all her injuries where healed. "I love those beans" she muttered drowsily.

"hn.. and here I thought I was the only green thing you loved" came the snarky reply from above her. Okana chuckled, and soon that chuckle moved to a full belly laugh as she opened her eyes and embraced the Namekian. "See, I was always right, you do have a great sense of humor my mate.."

"hn.. tell anyone and I will kill you, I can because our bond doesn't work like a Saiyan bond, one dies the other joins. Though I will experience great discomfort for a while" he mused.

Okara rolled her eyes" Don't you worry Sire.. your secret is safe with me" she said smirking and pulled him in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

"Why the fuck did I promise her she could have her way with me whenever she wanted, kami damnit I'm exhausted!" he muttered angerly to himself. Sure, they sparred a lot, but almost after every spar Okara was sure to turn it into something sinful. She sure exploited his deal, who was he kidding. Okara was a master in exploiting and exploring grey areas of agreements. Learning point for later, he mused.

The last month flew by and it was finally time to leave the chamber. Standing next to Piccolo, she grasped his hand and nodded "Ready?". Piccolo nodded and gave her a tiny smirk, giving her hand a squeeze before releasing it and exiting the chamber together.

"Wauw you guys look so different! Your power levels are amazing!" came the cheerful and genuine reply from Goku. Okara looked up and was about to thank him when she realized the whole club was there. "So.. ehm.. whats up with the welcoming party?" she asked.

Goku sweatdropped and lost his nerve to speak up " wel.. ehm you see you and piccolo didn't really get along so.. ehm"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stepped away from his position leaning on the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "We had a bet going on, I figured neither of you would leave the room because surely you would have fried that green bean to bits by now, or the other way around" he shrugged. "But Kakarot here was convinced you would be fine and even become.. friends' he said stating the last word as if it were a curse.

Okara ignored the insult to Piccolo and smirked " So.. what did you lose?" she asked the prince. "I don't want to talk about it!" snapped the Saiyan prince. "Goku, can Vegeta like.. double lose?".

Goku scratched the back of his head with his hand, his eyes moving to the sky as he mused." I dunno.. what do you mean by double losing.. you became friends?" he said a smile lighting up his face like a Christmas tree.

Okara chuckled and tried to imagine how he would look if he learned the truth if being friends already made him so happy.

"Let me show you" she purred and before the others could respond she turned to Piccolo, tugged him down using his cape and kissed him on his lips. She could hear the stunned gasps and cries from the group but ignored them. Piccolo tensed for a second but then gave a cheeky smirk before deepening the kiss, his tongue rolling out lazily to meet hers.

Pulling back, despite the Nameks protest, Okara chuckled and glanced to the now stunned group "See now what I mean?" she said.

"Oh wauw that's so wild!" Goku shouted being one of the first to snap out of the shock. "You and Piccolo, that's crazy! Hahah, this is awesome!" he cheered.

Vegeta pulled a face and sneered "Awesome Kakarot, really? The least she could have done was mate with a human and produce a useful heir, but no she chooses to mate with Mr. cucumber over there" he spat.

Okara narrowed her eyes her fists clenching, how dare he insult her mate. Her tail bristled and lashed behind her angerly. Then she took a deep breath and smirked.

"Wel… at least he's not a midget, no offence to you krillin" she said jabbing at Vegeta's height knowing he felt insecure because of it. Krillin was too busy still processing the news that Piccolo had a girlfriend, or was it wife.. he wasn't sure and waved off the midget comment.

Vegeta's indignant roar could be heard all the way to Korins place.


End file.
